


Under the King's Command

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Canon Era, Comeplay, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, the most powerful sorcerer in Albion, completely and utterly under the king of Camelot’s command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the King's Command

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be for summerpornathon's challenge 4 but then things got kind of carried away...

Merlin loved it. He loved being at Arthur’s mercy, loved how both of them knew he had the power to easily magic his way out of the situation but let Arthur do as he pleased. He loved the feeling of the silk ties binding his wrists to the bed, keeping him from touching himself. He loved the smooth steel dildo shoved inside him, keeping him open for Arthur’s cock. He loved being Arthur’s plaything.

Merlin, the most powerful sorcerer in Albion, completely and utterly under the king of Camelot’s command.

It sent something of a shiver down Merlin’s spine, through all the nerve endings, flooding his cock, making his heart race with lust. The way Arthur’s voice could go from sharp and demanding to soft and gentle. The way Arthur trailed a hand over Merlin’s skin, slow and possessive. The way he kissed Merlin in teasing places and whispered “Good boy” when Merlin obediently kept himself from arching up for more.

Arthur ran the tip of a finger down Merlin’s cock, from the swelled head to the stiff base. Merlin stayed absolutely still, breathing out through his mouth as he clenched around the steel rod in his arse.

“Very good,” Arthur purred.

The warmth that spread through Merlin filled him with pleasure. He loved the approval. He loved being a good boy.

“Bring the oil here.”

Merlin let his magic reach out for the phial of oil, and guided it slowly through the air to Arthur’s outstretched hand. Arthur clasped his hand around it, unstopped the top, and dipped two fingers in.

He shuffled forward on the bed until he was loosely straddling Merlin, then reached behind himself as he leant forward. Merlin kept his eyes lowered, not having been told to look at Arthur yet, but it was difficult with Arthur’s face suddenly hovering above his.

“Look at me.”

At last, Merlin raised his eyes, finding Arthur’s in the candlelight of the room. They were so close that Merlin could only stare at one at a time, but he didn’t want to give the impression that he was looking away so he settled on the right one.

“Kiss me.”

Merlin tilted his chin up, enough to close the distance between their lips and press them together. He let Arthur lead the kiss, and went along with it when Arthur’s tongue slid forward. He slipped out his own to join in the dance, and was so lost in the movement of their mouths that he didn’t notice what Arthur’s other hand was doing until he felt the tug on the steel dildo.

“Hnnf!”

“Take this out of you,” Arthur ordered.

Merlin used his magic again, and this time he could see the flash of gold reflected in Arthur’s eyes. His breath was shaky as he pulled the rod free of himself, but Arthur’s hand on his stomach was soothing, his gentle kisses calming.

The rod hung there, suspended in the air, waiting for Arthur’s next command just as much as Merlin was. Based on the little puffs of air escaping Arthur as he nosed into Merlin’s neck, it was easy to guess what Arthur was doing.

“Put it in me,” Arthur said after a moment.

Another bit of magic and Merlin had the dildo pushing at the entrance to Arthur’s arse, nudging deeper inside ever so slowly. Arthur’s jaw went slack, and he quivered as it entered him. His eyes even squeezed shut briefly, but then he moaned and took the rest of it, raising his arse higher for a better fit.

“Good...Good boy.”

Arthur dipped his fingers in the oil again, more of them this time to get more of it out. As he moved a hand to his cock, coating it and getting it slick, he slid back a ways, positioning himself between Merlin’s legs, and Merlin knew he was meant to help keep the dildo lodged in place with his magic while Arthur moved about. He used his bound wrists for leverage, pulling himself up with his arms to give Arthur better access.

“Let me do this,” Arthur snapped.

It had almost been a growl. Merlin froze in place and swallowed. He gave a small nod, then let Arthur raise his legs at the knees and line up with his hole to push in.

Arthur wasn’t as slender as the rod, nor as metallic and initially cold. He was thick, hot, long, _perfect_. Merlin wanted to look down his body to see where they joined, where Arthur’s cock was sliding in inch by glorious inch, but made his eyes stay focused on Arthur’s face until he was told to do otherwise.

“Oh _fuck_ yes, that’s good,” Arthur exhaled, giving a good shove. “D’you like that?”

Merlin fucking loved it. “Y-Yes.”

“Yes, _sire_.”

“Yes, sire.”

“Good boy. Come on, you know what I want you to do.”

Merlin animated the dildo again, made it thrust in and out of Arthur as forcefully as Arthur was thrusting into him. He loved the sound of Arthur’s appreciative moans, loved knowing he was doing something right, making Arthur feel good while Arthur made him feel good. He particularly loved the weight of Arthur’s cock in him, plunging and retreating with hard, quick snaps of his hips that shook his entire body.

It expelled the breath from his lungs, the clarity from his vision as his eyes rolled back in his head, made him whine and moan and whimper with how close it pushed him to the edge. One of Arthur’s hands gripped his thigh while the other rested in a fist on the bed, and as Arthur’s thrusts quickened, Merlin saw the wild lust in Arthur’s eyes, felt the way Arthur was keeping his movements in time with the corresponding rhythm of the rod that was still fucking him on the other side.

“That’s it, Merlin, fuck yes that’s it, so fucking close,” Arthur huffed. “You want me to come inside you? Is that what you want?”

“Yes, sire!”

Merlin’s legs were suddenly hoisted up, his calves draped over Arthur’s shoulders. Arthur’s hands gripped his thighs, but he didn’t thrust for very long, not with the dildo still pumping into him. He gave one final push and came, moaning at the sensation of his own arse still being thoroughly fucked.

Merlin didn’t feel the spend inside until Arthur pulled out. Then he felt it leaking from him, oozing out of him and sliding down his skin. He pushed once, easing out more, but then clenched to keep the rest in.

“Shh,” Arthur hushed him. Merlin hadn’t even realised he was still whimpering until then.

He felt a resistance on his magic as Arthur pulled the rod out, so he let the animation spell drop. He was still hard, still tantalisingly close to his own climax, but waited to see what Arthur would do next without complaint.

Arthur threw the rod aside and leant back over Merlin, trailing kisses up his chest. “Such a good boy. So obedient, aren’t you?”

Merlin keened when Arthur’s lips got to his collarbone, because it was then that a finger traced the throbbing, slippery rim of his hole, pushing the leaked spend back into him. He didn’t know if he was allowed to now, but wanted to show his appreciation all the same. He raised his left leg at the knee and caressed Arthur’s side with it, mewling in pleasure.

“Oh, he likes that, does he?” Arthur purred in his ear.

The finger stopped its teasing circles and slid slowly in, pushing deeper inside with a quiet squelching noise. Merlin inhaled sharply and arched his spine before he could stop himself.

Arthur had curled his finger, pressing against the spot that drove him wild.

“Filthy and full of my seed,” Arthur whispered as he crooked his finger again. “Do you like it?”

“Y-Yes, yes, sire. _Oh_!”

The finger slid out and it was suddenly before Merlin’s lips, pressing insistently at the plump, lower one.

“Open.”

Merlin opened his mouth and took the finger inside.

“Good boy.”

He tasted the come, he tasted tangy traces of his own arse, even tasted some of the oil. He felt the rough callus from years of handling a sword and imagined he could feel every line and whorl of Arthur’s fingerprint. He swirled his tongue around the digit, gathering all the tastes in his mouth and licking it clean.

“You want to come now?” Arthur asked as he slipped his finger free.

“Please, sire.”

Merlin’s legs went back up, but this time Arthur hooked them around Merlin’s outstretched arms, bending Merlin in on himself. He lay almost entirely on his shoulder blades, his arse in the air with his cock hovering above his nose, and it was surprisingly easy to stay in the position using his bound wrists as anchors.

Moments later, the steel rod was back, the bulbous tip nudging its way past the sensitive ring of muscle. Merlin bit his lip as it entered him, but Arthur didn’t push it far, only deep enough to reach the same spot he’d been abusing earlier.

And then Merlin was writhing, panting desperately as Arthur expertly worked the bundle of nerves. He squeezed his eyes shut in preparation, and even though he felt the heat rushing up the shaft himself, he still flinched when the first pulse of come hit his face.

The dildo slid out one last time, to be replaced by Arthur’s lips pressing kisses onto the stretched pucker.

“Shh, it’s alright,” he said softly. “It’s alright, you’re okay.”

Merlin was still shaking, from the intensity of the orgasm, from the intensity of everything, still gasping for air to fill his restricted lungs. He licked the come from his lips and kept his eyes closed as Arthur caressed his legs and sides.

After Merlin had calmed down enough, Arthur unbent Merlin’s legs one by one, dropping them on either side of him, then reached up to untie the silk bindings from Merlin’s wrists. Only after Arthur’s thumbs wiped Merlin’s eyelids did Merlin open them, blinking to bring Arthur’s face into focus.

It was still Arthur, still his king, but Arthur’s smile was more like that of the boyish prince Merlin had met on his first day in Camelot.


End file.
